Sister who
by Tyreta
Summary: Its a typical Monday morning at the Wilkerson's house intell a phone call is answered that might just change the Wilkerson's for ever.
1. Sister?

**Hi every body read my story its really good, but Jamie has not been born yet so don't think of him in the story ok enjoy.**

Monday morning at the Wilkerson's, Malcolm and Reese are fighting over the waffles, Dewy is eating cereal, Lois is sitting down drinking tea, and Hal is the usual, late and still in the bathroom. It was a typical Monday morning lintel the phone rang.

"Ring" went the phone.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Malcolm and Reese.

"No I'll get it!" Lois Yelled and went to the phone

"Mea" whispered Reese sitting down. Grabbing a piece of toast that Malcolm wanted then broke out in to a fight.

"Hello mom? Lois?" asked a voice of a girl.

"Who is this!?" Asked Lois snappishly.

"Its me Sarah your daughter, your third child, don't you remember? you sent me to Canada sixteen years ago." Sarah explained.

"Oh my god its you sorry about being rude." Lois said trying not to give away any thing to the boys.

"Oh its ok I phoned to tell you that I was coming down and wondered if I could stay with you and meet the rest of the family?" She asked.

"Sure it will be are pleasure when will you be coming?"

"One month today and will Francis be there?" Sarah asked in a sucky voice.

"That will be fine but I don't know if Francis would be able to come he lives out on a ranch and works there with his wife. I will phone him and see if he can come ok?" Lois said.

"Oh ya its ok. He got married? And I did not get to go to the wedding; I would have loved to go, " Replied Sarah.

"Ya I would have loved to have gone to and I think that the rest of the family would have liked to too," said Lois in a sad voice.

"Why didn't you go? You're his mother and he is your first child," replied Sarah.

"He didn't tell us, he just got married I didn't even meet the girl before hand."

"Well that's to bad I did not know that Francis would be like that. Well I better get going time is money. Tell the rest of the family, Bye."

"Bye love ya, see you soon!" Lois answered.

"Guess what!?" Lois yelled.

"What mom tell me, tell me, tell me!" Dewy repeated.

"Sarah is coming!" Said Lois excitedly.

"Who?" Hal asked with a piece of toast in his mouth and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Sarah your daughter, Boys your sister is coming. Aren't you excited?!" Lois asked excitedly.

Malcolm and Reese stopped fighting and looked quite puzzled.

"Sister?" Malcolm says to camera.

"I got to phone Francis!"

_Theme song:_

_Yes no maybe I don't know, can you repeat the question?_

_Your not the boss of me now, your not the boss of me now,_

_Your not the boss of me now and your not so big, life is unfair. _


	2. Information

**Hello everybody I am writing chapter two now because I got a review witch motivated me to write more so here we go starting chapter two hope you enjoy it. Oh ya when ever Lois and Hal say boys in this chapter in the second part were you get Lois and Hal they are referring to Francis and Reese the other ones have not been born yet.**

"Now I know that lots of things are going threw your mines right so everyone ask your questions to Reese he was here when she was!" Lois said. "Now boys go to school or your going to be late."

"But mom I can't remember I was like four years old," Wined Reese

"Oh well rack your brain there ought to be something there," Lois said.

Malcolm Reese and Dewy leave for school.

"She's older then me, older. I can't believe that she is older then me," Malcolm wined.

"Sister! Sister! Sister!" yelled Dewy.

"Why are you going on so much it's just a girl?" Reese asked

"Ya a girl, what if she is hot then we cant date her because she is related to us," Malcolm said." What is she like?"

"Well I can't really remember but if Francis is here don't count in seeing her, talking to her or making eye contact with her. Her and Francis are like two peas in a pod, cymes twins, two pigs in a blanket."

"Ok we get it!!" Yelled Dewy and Malcolm.

"All the time I tried to get her attention but she was always busy with Francis so I couldn't play with her or Francis," Reese explained.

"So why did they, are parents send her away?" Malcolm asked.

"Well I remember when she left I was so happy, I finally got Francis to my self mom and dad explained to me why she was leaving but I was so excited I did not listen you will have to ask them that question," said Reese.

"So what's the point of her coming if she is just going to talk with Francis?" Dewy asked.

" Because she had been away for 16 years and wants to see us," Malcolm said.

"Hey why don't we try to get her attention we can make her stuff, talk Canadian to her, and you can show her all the brainy stuff you do?" Reese suggested.

"First of all Canadians speak English and there second language is French, and we will try to win her over with the other things," Malcolm explained.

" CANADIANS SPEEK ENGLISH!?" Reese said questionably.

"Yah are you an idiot of curse Canadians speak ENGLISH!" Dewy yelled.

Dewy and Reese break in to a fight and Malcolm keeps on walking.

"I thought we were over with that girl of ours, I thought she moved away for got about us and moved on with her life. But no Lois she hunts us down after 16 years," Hal said meanly.

"Come on Hal I don't know why you are so againest her, she never did any thing wrong, she's a clean girl. And got along with Francis."

"Ya Francis, she only played with Francis, I had to be stuck with Reese. I had to keep Reese busy 24-7," Hal argued.

"We did not have her to look after the boys for us. She was only 3 when we sent her off," Lois answered. "She was even smarter then the boys and more behaved then the boys at that age. She knew how to talk a bit, took care of books, and put the funny shaped blocks in the right holes. But the boys started talking at 5, when given a book it was gone in 1 second, and the funny shaped blocks were every where but the right holes. Now go to work Hal your late!" Lois argued back.

"There is no work today I am phoning in sick."

Hal reaches for the phone and starts to pick it up. Lois goes over and presses the receiver down.

"No your not, we have 1 month to talk about it now go to work! Now!" Lois yelled.

"Ok I guess I will go," Hal said walking out if the door then slams it.

"What are we going to do?" Lois says alone in the kitchen.

**Hi when I said that Reese thought that Canadians spoke Canadian I was not making fun of Canadians, I am Canadian and I thought that that would be funny because an American did ask me that question before and Reese is just so stupid that**

**He would probley ask that question. But I am not saying that Americans are idiots. Hope you enjoyed that chapter and I would like to hear your opinions so write any thing good or bad. **


	3. She is here!

**Hi every body I know that I have not made another chapter lately so I am going to now hope you like chapter 3.**

One month later.

Today was the day Sarah was coming to the Wilkerson house, and every one was rushing around getting ready Reese was watching the T.V. instead of cleaning, Malcolm was getting on his suit, Dewy was cleaning the house like a good boy should, Lois was getting on her earrings and Hal was moping around the house.

Ring went the doorbell.

" Ahh she's hear!!!!" Yelled Lois. " Now boys get into your positions."

" But..." Hal tried to say.

" Hal we talked about this already!' nagged Lois.

Ring went the bell again. Hal, Reese, Malcolm, and Dewy lined up in the kitchen with big smiles on their faces.

" Here we go" Lois whispered to herself while straightening out her top and answering the door.

"Ahh!!!" Lois and Sarah yelled while reaching out for hugs.

"Hello I can't believe it's you! I waited forever to see you! I can't believe you're my mother!" Yelled Sarah.

" I can't believe you're my daughter!" yelled Lois reaching for another hug.

All the boys roll their eyes.

" Well come on in and meet the family," said Lois.

" Is Francis coming?" Sarah asked walking over to the kitchen.

" Yes but he is going to be a little late," answered Lois push her so she will walk faster.

"See what I mean," Reese whispered to Malcolm.

While walking over to the boys with Lois, Sarah swung her hair she was the most beautiful girl the boys had ever seen. She had long brown hair, big juicy red lips and navy blue eyes. And the rest of her body was great, she was long, slim, and her bitch boots and nee high skirt completed her look.

" Wow" Reese whispered to Malcolm, " She has come along way"

" Ya" Malcolm answered. " I didn't know mom and dad could come up with someone this beautiful."

"Hey I heard that" Hal whispered to them. " That's because she was not raised in this house."

**Ok review cause I want them and I don't care if they are bad I want to hear what you have to say, and I know that there was not much in this chapter and it was not long but the next one will make up for it. **


	4. Meeting the family

**Well here we go, chapter four of sister who?**

Sarah and Lois walked toward the four boys or should I say 3 boys and 1 man (NO!) To come across them with big fake smiles on and neatly combed to the side hair doos. They started with Hal and worked down the line.

"Here is Hal your father," said Lois. "Oh my god, your my daddy?" she yelled while hugging him. "And you're my daughter, great!" Hal said disapprovingly.

"An here is Reese you might remember him from when you were small," Lois said. "Oh yes I do! You're so big now!" Sarah yelled while pinching his checks. "But I know that this is not your look." She whispered in a monotone voice while messing up his hair.

"This is Malcolm, the genius." Lois said emphasizing genius. "Mom..." Malcolm said. " Wow! I am related to 'the Malcolm Wilkerson!' Really?" Sarah asked. " 'The Malcolm Wilkerson'? I think that you have me mistaken for some one else. I am not famous!" Malcolm tried to persuade. "No its you I saw a pitcher of you in a magazine, your known all over Canada. I think I have it with me you can look at it.' Explained Sarah then started to whisper to him while she passed on to Dewy. "I just know I was related to you but nobody believed me.

"And her is Dewy the youngest," Lois and Sarah walked down toward him. Sarah then went to his level an said, "Hello little guy, how cute are you?" Then she bent down and whispered to him while pretending to tie his show, "I know that they wont get you the toy you want."

Then she quickly popped up and asked for Francis.

"He's going to be late I already told you," Lois reminded. "Oh sorry must of slipped my mind." While she said that she turned her head toward Lois like she was a puppet.

"What's with her and Francis?" Malcolm whispered. "I have no idea," Reese whispered back.

"Well I got presents for you all." " You didn't need to get us presents," Lois said being helpful like always. "Oh...yes...I did," Sarah answered.

**And know a commercial break...(They always come when you don't want them to.)**


	5. Persents and a guest

**Well here is chapter 5 of Sister who? I don't like to keep my fans waiting. And for Chibi Millenia Phantom I have no clue what arrogant worms are and I have never heard of them before. Now on to the story.**

"Here let me go get them," Sarah said walking away leaving the rest of the family in the kitchen.

"Well its nice having the family all together," Lois, said to the people remaining in the kitchen. "Even if she is a cy-co horse beast," Dewy replied. "Dewy!" Lois nagged. "Ya something is up with her. Like I am famous?" Malcolm said puzzled. "What...famous?" the rest of the family asked. "Ya she whispered it to me. Shut up here she comes."

"Well here they are," Sarah said while carrying a bundle of wrapped presents. "

"Lets see...maybe we should weight till Francis comes?" Sarah rudely interrupted herself. "No he wont mind at all we will show him what we got when he comes and then you can give him his present then too," Reese suggested. "Ya that will work," Malcolm and Dewy quickly added. "Ok I guess...lets see.

"Hears one for you Reese." Reese grabbed the present from her and tore off the paper like a shredder, and then pulled a metal thing out of the box. "What is it?" Reese asked looking at it strangely. "A scope for your Be-be gun," replied Sarah. "But I don't have a Be-be gun." "Not yet," Sarah added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Next here's one for Malcolm," Sarah said while handing him a gift. Malcolmunwrapsthe wrapping and finds..."A do it your self robotics kit I wanted this when I was baby-sitting!" Malcolm said excitedly. "Your welcome."

"Here's one for mom," Lois got handed a neatly wrapped present, not that the other ones were wrapped nicely but they were not around enough to have the beauty sucked in to peoples systems because as soon as they were handled they were demolished, like what most boys that age would do. " I can't open it up its to wrapped to nicely." "Oh well just open it!" Yelled the boys. Lois opened it up and there it was some thing that she had wanted for years. She tried to get everybody to buy it for her but it did not workno one would buy it for her intell today it was...a foot spa. "My feet have waited years for this moment," Lois said with tears in her eyes. "Thanks so much," said Lois while getting a hug.

Right at that moment what is to happen but a peer in the door from a citron someone." Hello any one here?" Francis said poking his head in the front door. "MOG Francis!" Yelled Sarah while chucking Lois to the side and running to wards him. "Oh my gaw! It's you I waited so long for this! I am seeing you with my bear eyes again!" Sarah yelled. "Oh ya," Francis said calmly while him and Sarah walked back to the kitchen. "Oh ya just asking who's Porch is that in the drive way?" Francis asked. "Oh ya that would be dads." "Haw" Hal said making his way to the door the way he normally would do, then slamming it after him.

"Hey Francis! Sarah was just giving us presents. I got a scope for my be-be gun," Reese said excitedly. " But you don't have a be-be gun," replied Francis. "Not yet" Reese answered back then added, "and Malcolm got a robotics kit, and mom got a foot spa."

"Where's my present?" Asked Dewy. Sarah handed Dewy a box and right away he opened it there it was some thing that he already had got but he did not have it any more because he just got it for a joke. "Its a modal airplane, I love it so much!" Dewy yelled and then ran away.

"And here you go," Sarah said while handing a wrapped box to Francis. "Thanks," "wow a bada machine." "I hope you still have those tapes from Gasper."

**Well there we go chapter 5 hoped you liked it,review good or bad. Also if you have followed Malcolm since the beginning you would find that the gifts that I used were from other episodes that they wanted. Also I am sorry the next chapter might be a while since I have ran out of ideas but I will try to think some thing up. **


	6. Explainations

**Hey every one sorry that I have not undated in a while, but I got busy and I will now start to up date sooner. And for all you Malcolm fans out there I guess that you already know that this is its last season. It's so sad :(**

**Oh well enough with the band news time for the story.**

Later on the day the boys are in the bedroom having a pow-wow, Lois and Sarah are doing the dishes in the kitchen, and Hal is nowhere to be found.

"Don't you get funny vibes from Sarah?" Malcolm whispered to the rest of the boys. "Yeah how did she know we wanted that stuff? And she said that I am famous in Canada, and in magazines...if this is true shouldn't I be getting royalties or something?"

"Yeah how did she know that I wanted an plain? After Reese smashed the one he bought for me," Dewy added.

"Hey I never bought that for you I brought for my entertainment purposes, and how did she know that I wanted a scope for my bee-bee gun?"

" You never wanted that Reese," Malcolm quickly snapped at him.

"No I did remember I told you that when dad went crazy during mom's visit to the academy when Francis was in the hospital,"

"But Reese you don't have a bee-bee gun," Francis reminded him.

"I know that's what I said to Sarah and she answered not yet which is what I answered Malcolm when he asked when it first came up," Reese explained.

"Yeah and I wanted that robotics kit when I was baby-sitting," Malcolm added.

"Guys I think that you're over reacting she seem really nice," Francis said trying to defend her.

"Yeah and that is coming from a person that was adored and still is...and wait just a tic who is Lester?" Reese asked.

"I know how dies she know about Lester? He was the dead guy I found in the academe's basement...and then we lit him on fire!"

"Wow! You got to set a dead guy on fire! I wish I was there," Reese said exactly.

"Yeah you should have seen it go up in flames and then it set the boat house on fire too... man I forgot about that till now."

"But why would you need a bada machine?" Malcolm asked.

"Oh I had some bada movies that I wanted to watch... but not any more because I am happily married."

"Well maybe I could use them then," Reese added.

"Reese!"

"Why does she like you so much? She is so crazy about you, and how does she know about all of thoughts things and why did she leave?" Malcolm asked.

" Maybe she is a witch!"

"Dewy she's not a witch!" Francis said.

"Then what is she...a wizard?" Dewy added to his theory.

"She's not any of toughs things... she is just a normal chick, and I don't know how she knows that stuff but I can tell you why she left," France explained.

In the kitchen Lois is talking to her lost daughter.

"You know you did not have to guy troughs things for us were not worth it, and that car that you gave your father, did you steel it because that is very expensive."

"What I did not steel it who do you think that I am?"

"A Wilkerson"

"What?"

"A Wilkerson, you know we Wilkerson's aren't very nice, caring, and not well behaved, and I know you probably aren't like that because you did not grew up here..." before Lois could finish Sarah butted in.

"Or maybe its because I am not a Wilkerson I am a... Lois, how did I act when I was little?" Sarah asked her mom nicely.

"You were perfect! Nothing was wrong with you but the rest of my kids are devils!" Lois said empathising the word devils.

"See maybe I'm not a Wilkerson, I am from your side...like you said when you first met dad he was a rebel."

"How did you know I said that?" Lois said puzzling.

"I don't know but I know that you are my mother!" Sarah said while sitting down.

"But how did you get that money for that car and all of toughs other gifts?" Lois asked while joining her at the kitchen table.

"Well my foster parents are both lawyers and gave me pretty much any thing I wanted...they tried to buy my love... and I saved up money from my job and that's why I had the money."

"Wow you are very generous and nice and I hope that we will she your father again."

"So why did she leave?" Malcolm asked.

"Hum...let me think...se left because of you Malcolm, mom found out that she was going to have a boy and she thought that having three other boys in the house would be a bad influence so mom and dad put her up for adoption and two Canadians adopted her, and I don't know what happened to her after that," Francis explained.

"That's because you're not a witch!' Dewey added.

"Ok Dewey she's not a witch!"

_Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me,  
Town to get me movin'  
Keep me groovin' with some  
energy._

Well, I talk about it,  
Talk about it  
Talk about it  
Talk about it

Talk about, Talk about,  
Talk about moving,

Gotta move on (x3)

Won't you take me to,  
Funkytown? (x3)

Hal is driving around town showing off his new pimping ride with the roof down and the wind in his hair and laughing and having a grand old time.

"Yeah he might never come back but eventually he will remember and come home too his loving family were they will greet him with a 'we love you!'" Sarah joked to Lois.

"Oh I wish the last time the boys said we love you to Hal they were three," Lois joked back.

"They seem like good kids."

"That's because they're around you and its the first day, tomorrow they will be on each other and I will be yelling and screaming."

"Well boys will be boys and all of that junk."

"Wow I have not been this happy in a long time or had a child, well on of my children talk to me like this with out a money lone," Lois said terry eyed.

"Mom you're a good person and if they don't see that they must be blind." Sarah tried to encourage her.

"I think we should go see her since she is a guest/sister and we have not been very nice to her she gives us fantastic gifts, then we run off and talk about her..." Malcolm said.

"And call her a witch," Francis added giving an evil look at Dewey.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me, most people don't like me," Lois said more teary.

"Really how can that be you are so nice if you want to get to know a person well you have to talk to them and not judge someone just because they seem unwanted."

"Well there is one guy that does but he's just creepy." Lois added.

"He might seem creepy but have you ever sat down and had a conversation with hem?"

"No not really but maybe I should try."

"Everyone has a nice bone you just have to find it."

"That is so true...where did you get all of this reasoning from?" Lois asked.

"Well... you have to find things out when you have to love and get to know new parents even though there are two other parents 15 hours away that you love very much, and when you don't have people to call friends, there things just come to you."

"You loved us?" Lois questioned.

"Yes very much, I can't even call Cathy and David, mom and dad and I never had not even when I was little you were always my mom and dad even if new, younger papers say you aren't."

"Woo-hoo! 0 to 150 in in 15 seconds, what I nice car!" Hal yelled as he pulled in to the driveway, he was so loud that he was heard in side the house.

"He remembered," Lois joked to Sarah.

"Oh I love you my baby, I have to go inside now but I will see you later," Hal whispered to the car, his face was so close to it his lips were almost touching the bright red paint.

He then put his ear to it as if he was listening to what the car was saying.

"No I can't bring you in...just a second," Hal whispered back to it.

"LOIS CAN I BRING THE CAR IN?" Hal yelled from outside.

"NO HAL THE CAR STAYS OUTSIDE!"

Hal went back and put his head to the car again.

"Sorry I can't bring you inside."

"IF YOU CLEAN OUT THE GARAGE THATS THE CLOSEST PLACE IT WILL GET TO THE HOUSE" Lois yelled to him.

"Here that, I am going to clean out the garage and then you will have your very own house to live in," Hal wisped to the car this time kissing it after.

"I hope that car does not make him go mental," Sarah whispered to Lois.

And then they both laughed.


End file.
